


Snippets and drabbles

by Banapis



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: F/M, Snippets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 11:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banapis/pseuds/Banapis
Summary: A continuing collection of bits and pieces that really didn't fit anywhere else, but I didn't want them to languish in the darkness of my note taking app.





	Snippets and drabbles

The Cardinal kissed the young woman's neck before he started undoing the stays of her dress.  Before completely undressing her, he drew her in close as he began chanting the cantrip that would release the black plague within his body. He chanted in Italian with a low, sing song voice as he nuzzled and nibbled her ear. 

As he did so, the woman sighed and smiled.  "That is beautiful.  What is it?"

Copia straightened as he slid the dress off her shoulders and it fell to the floor.  "It's all for you," he said as he leaned in to press his now deadly lips to hers.


End file.
